


Relaxing After the Second Task

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Moresomes, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Cure for Crying. Hermione sets up a date after the Second task of the Tri-Wiz with Cedric and Cho. This time she brings Harry in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing After the Second Task

**Relaxing After the Second Task**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the sequel to my story Cure for Crying. This one has Harry/Hermione/Cho/Cedric. There will be no Harry/Cedric in this at all.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

It was after the second task and Hermione knew Harry needed something to wind him down. So she sent word to her two lovers she had made during the Yule Ball. Both were on board with it. Cedric wanted to tap Hermione’s cunt again and Cho wanted to see how big Harry really was. Also Hermione had told Harry about her threesome with Cedric and Cho and Harry always wanted to fuck Cho since she was on his list of girls he wanted to fuck. So they made a date for the four of them to meet and have some post second task fun.

 

/Scene Break/

 

The four met one night in the same spot where Hermione had spent her wonderful night with Cedric and Cho. They said nothing and entered. Once inside there was an intense atmosphere that hovered in the air.

 

“Uh, so um” Harry said.

 

Hermione grinned. Leave it to Harry to speak first. She then grabbed a hold of Cho and pulled her into a kiss. She was a Gryffindor and she’d charge right in. She felt Cho kissing her back as Cho’s hands cupped her face then traveled down her back rubbing and petting as she went. Hermione moaned into the kiss as Cho’s hands kept roaming.

 

Harry and Cedric both felt themselves getting hard as they watched the two girls kiss. When the two girls broke apart they were panting.

 

“Now that’s an ice breaker” Hermione said with her eyes ablaze with total lust.

 

Cho nodded with a slight glaze in her eyes.

 

“Okay you two, strip. We want to see those cocks” Hermione said turning to the two guys.

 

Harry knew Hermione’s bossy tone and did as he was told. Cedric followed a moments afterwards. Soon the two boys were naked and Cho and Hermione eyed the two bodies before them. Both were in great shape due to their Quidditch training, which was quite physical. Harry was shorter than Cedric, but he had a nice swimmer’s body while Cedric’s body was build more of a soccer player. They licked their lips at the sight. Cedric was nicely sized, but Harry was the winner in that department being maybe an inch big and an inch or two thicker. Cho now knew Hermione wasn’t lying about Harry’s size. Fuck, she had to have that inside her.

 

“I’ll take Harry, you take Cedric” Cho said eyes still on Harry’s hot rod.

 

Hermione giggled and nodded. She then grabbed Cedric by his ‘handle’ and pulled him away from the two. Once she got away from Harry and Cho she got on her knees and took Cedric’s rod into her mouth. Cedric groaned as he ran his hands through Hermione’s brunette locks.

 

“Oh Merlin Hermione. You sure know how to suck cock” Cedric groaned.

 

Hermione began to hum causing vibrations to go through Cedric. He groaned again as he began to slowly thrust in and out of Hermione’s sweet mouth.

 

Meanwhile Cho was still locked onto Harry’s cock.

 

“You know you aren’t going to get any if you keep staring” Harry said with an amused twinkle in his green eyes.

 

This snapped Cho out her trance and walked over and fell to her knees. She took Harry’s phallus into her mouth and began sucking on it. She ran her tongue all around the entire length then she drew back and began suckling on the head as she looked up at Harry. Harry brought his hand down and ran his hand through Cho’s black locks. They felt so silky smooth. Cho then began bobbing her head back and forth as she sucked Harry. This made Harry groan as he relished In Cho’s talented tongue. She couldn’t get all in her mouth, but she’d try as hard as she could. This was one tasty piece of man meat.

 

Cedric was pumping away in and out of Hermione’s mouth. She didn’t seem to mind as his cock head bumped the back of her throat.

 

“Shit, fuck I’m coming” Cedric warned.

 

Hermione grabbed Cedric’s ball sac and began massaging them, coaxing out his seed. Cedric groaned as he fired his first load of the night into Hermione’s mouth. Hermione swallowed it all then she pulled back and began cleaning him off as well as to get him hard again. Cedric was panting as he gently stroked Hermione’s hair.

 

Back with Harry and Cho. Cho was sucking and licking Harry hard and fast wanting to taste Harry. Her mouth a was a bit sore due to not used to taking in so much meat before. But she didn’t care at all because Harry tasted so good.

 

Harry was letting Cho do all the work and soon he felt that familiar feeling. His balls was tingling. His hips jumped instinctively as he fired his load into Cho’s mouth. Cho took it all in then pulled back a bit and savored Harry’s load. She swirled it around in her mouth before swallowing.

 

“Mmm, yummy” she said/moaned.

 

Harry grinned.

 

“Oh Merlin, you’re still hard” Cho said as she saw that Harry hadn’t deflated at all.

 

Not yet” Harry said.

 

Cedric and Hermione were now kissing and Cedric pulling off Hermione’s clothes. Hermione wore no underwear since she didn’t want the hindrance. So once she was naked Cedric’s hands roved all over finding where her sweet spots were from their last time. Hermione moaned as her hand began stroking him again.

 

“Fuck me Cedric” she whispered.

 

Cedric spun them around and pushed her against the wall and then slammed himself into Hermione’s cunt. Hermione yelp in surprise as she felt Cedric inside her.

 

“Oh fuck yes” Hermione moaned as she threw her head back.

 

Cedric pushed Hermione hard against the wall and began thrusting in and out. He grunted as he felt Hermione’s cunt muscles milking him.

 

“Damnit Hermione, you’re going to make me come too soon” Cedric groaned.

 

Hermione smirked at this. Cedric saw this and kissed Hermione hard. He moved one hand down and found her clit. Hermione gasped aloud as Cedric tweaked her clit with skill.

 

Harry and Cho were on the bed with Harry worshipping Cho’s nude body. His hands and tongue traveled everywhere wanting taste every inch of her body. Cho was withering in pleasure and frustration. Pleasure since Harry’s hands and tongue was pure magic, but annoyance since he was teasing with his tongue and hands.

 

“Harry” Cho whined.

 

Harry smirked with a twinkle in his eyes. He then moved down and captured Cho’s dripping cunt with his mouth. Cho gasped aloud as her hips rose from off the bed. Harry didn’t stop at all as he ate Cho out and then began using Parseltongue on the Ravenclaw. This caused Cho to moan loudly as Harry’s vibrating tongue was getting her to her peak very quickly. She saw a big flash of light and stars.

 

Back with Cedric and Hermione. The two were fighting to get the other to come first. Hermione was squeezing her pussy muscles trying to urge his seed out while Cedric was rubbing Hermione’s clit trying to get her to come.

 

“Give Hermione, give” Cedric urged.

 

“No” Hermione said as she pulled Cedric’s head and kissed him hard. Their tongues joined the battle.

 

With combined moans/groans they both came. Cedric lowered them to the floor panting hard. He had never had a fuck this hard before. He was resting his head on Hermione’s shoulder trying to catch his breath. Hermione was regaining her breath as she nipped Cedric’s shoulder.

 

“Damn witch, can’t you get enough?” Cedric asked.

 

Cho awoke and found Harry licking and suckling her tits. She groaned as she raised her chest wanting more of Harry’s mouth.

 

“Have a good nap?” he asked.

 

“Mmm, fuck my cunt Harry. I want you inside me” Cho murmured.

 

“As you wish” Harry said.

 

He then got on top of Cho and slid his cock into awaiting cunt. Cho gasped as she was stretched and filled by Harry. She knew Cedric was as big as she had, though Cedric was the only guy she’s been with before. Harry blew Cedric out of the water and when he was fully sheathed inside her she could feel him pulse inside her. Damn, she swore she had a few mini orgasm as Harry worked himself inside her.

 

“You’re fucking tight Cho” Harry hissed.

 

Cho grinned as she clenched her inner muscles making Harry groaned. He then began pumping in and out of Cho making her moan and wither. They held one another close as the copulated. Harry kissed Cho as they kept going Cho returned the kiss and their tongues clashed with one another’s. Harry’s hands roamed Cho’s back as Cho gripped Harry’s back desperately holding on.

 

Harry shifted his position and rose up and then began feasting on Cho’s B cup breasts. His mouth and hands bring in so much pleasure to Cho. She threw her head back as she gave a throaty moan. Never in her life had she had such pleasure before. She felt her cunt contract as she came once again. Damn, she was having more orgasms tonight then she’s ever had any other night.

 

“Harry, Harry, Harry” Cho chanted.

 

Cedric and Hermione regained their strength and they got up and watched the action on the bed.

 

“Damn, Harry’s quite a beast” Cedric commented.

 

“That he is. He’s always given me a royal fucking whenever I want. I think it’s because of he has a huge magical core. I’ve read that the size of the magical core means how good at sex you are” Hermione said.

 

Cedric just nodded.

 

Back on the bed Cho had just come again and she was sure she was at her limit. Harry seemed to sense this and he quicken his pace and soon he fired his load into Cho’s quivering quim. Cho passed out with a dopey smile on her face. Harry pulled out semi-hard now.

 

Hermione rushed over and took Harry’s juice slicked cock and took it all in with practiced ease. She cleaned Harry off getting him fully hard once again. She then pulled back.

 

“I want this beast in me” she said.

 

“Of course Mione, but what about Cedric?” Harry asked.

 

“I can suck him off while you fuck me” Hermione said.

 

Harry looked at Cedric, who nodded in total agreement with the plan. Harry got off the bed and Hermione got on her hands and knees. Harry went behind Hermione and fingering Hermione for a bit then pushed his dick into Hermione. Hermione moaned loudly as Harry entered her. Cedric moved to Hermione’s mouth and angled himself then slid his cock into Hermione’s mouth.

 

The two boys found a rhythm as they fucked Hermione from both ends. Hermione moaned as she was getting used. She loved it since she rarely experienced this. She wondered if she should do this more. She knew that Harry would be a part of it, but who else? Her mind broke from her train of thought as Harry’s hand found her clit. She moaned with her mouth full of cock.

 

Cedric was stroking Hermione’s cheek and hair as he pumped in and out of Hermione’s mouth. He felt her tongue slither around his length as her teeth gently grazed his sensitive skin.

 

“Oh fuck” the Hufflepuff groaned.

 

Harry smirked as he knew what Cedric was experiencing. Hermione was probably the best cocksucker in Gryffindor. She was a natural. He then felt Hermione clench around him, which meant Hermione had come. He grinned at this since he won this round.

 

“Oh no you don’t Mione, you’re going to come many times before me” Harry said.

 

He then pinched Hermione’s clit making her yelp and come again.

 

Cho awoke and found Hermione getting fucked. She was slightly jealous at seeing this, but got over it and got off the bed and crawled underneath Hermione and began attacking Hermione’s swaying breasts. Hermione moaned as more pleasure coursed through. Cho nibbled, sucked and licked Hermione’s twin mounds. Hermione felt her whole body spasm as she came again.

 

Cedric grunted as he fucked Hermione’s mouth. He then released his load into Hermione’s mouth. His seed drooled out of her mouth and Cho scooted up and kissed Hermione on the mouth licking up the escaping white liquid. The two girls kept kissing as Cho’s hands took over for her mouth at mauling Hermione’s chest.

 

Harry kept going as sweat poured off his body. He knew he was close to his limit. So he began really pounding away at Hermione and he spewed his load into Hermione. She moaned Harry’s seed splashed and coated her insides. Harry and Hermione laid there tired while Cho wandered over to Cedric. He was sitting with his back to the bed.

 

“I still haven’t had you in me” the Ravenclaw said.

 

Cedric’s cock jumped.

 

“Well that won’t do at all” Cedric said.

 

“No, it won’t” Cho said as she stroked Cedric’s rod.

 

The two kissed one another as Cho lowered herself onto Cedric. She then began working herself up and down on Cedric as the two kissed one another. Cho fucked Cedric for all he was worth and she felt his seed splash up inside her. She moaned with satisfaction. She then pulled away and laid on her back.

 

Hermione, who regained her strength crawled and got on top of Cho in a sixty-nine and began eating Cho out. She wanted Cedric’s seed. Cho moaned and then started to return the favor and ate out Hermione.

 

The two boys watched the erotic sight with great zeal. The sounds of the squishing, the lapping, the moaning, the groaning. It turned them both on. They looked at one another then nodded. The clambered over stroking their cocks to get themselves hard again. Once they got to the two girls they nudged their heads away. Harry took Hermione and Cedric took Cho. They began fucking them as the girls nibbled on one another’s clits.

 

After every couple strokes the boys would pull out and the girls would lick them clean then they go back in. It was great fun then Harry had a spark of an idea.

 

“Hey Cedric, trade pussies?” Harry asked.

 

Cedric paused then nodded. They pulled out and moved around so Cedric would take Hermione and Harry Cho. They then began again. This went on for quite a while til both boys shot their loads all over the girls pussies. Harry’s seed sprayed all over Cho’s cunt while Cedric’s come painted Hermione’s cunt. The two girls licked up the messes as they brought each other to orgasm.

 

They all laid there panting hard trying to regain their breath. Their bodies covered with dried sweat and new sweat. They were all exhausted.

 

“Lets take a break then get back to it?” Hermione suggested.

 

The other three nodded wearily.

 

After the four rested they spend the rest of the night having great fun with each other and by early morning they were all quite satisfied and quite hungry. They left and headed for the kitchens.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I have already started a sequel to this one. Not sure when it will be done, but I am working on one. I just thought of it out of the blue as I was writing this one. I did my best with having Harry and Cedric have equal time with both Hermione and Cho. I hope I did it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
